Photographic films are available in which information relating to individual image frames can be encoded on the film. Advanced Photo System.TM. (APS.TM.) films are examples of such films. Encoding in these films is optical or magnetic or both. The encoded information can include annotations relating to particular images or groups of images. The encoded information can be read during film processing and, for negative films, can then be printed in whole or in part on the prints of the respective image frames. Positive films are commonly used as slides. Encoded information could be printed on slide mounts, but this would make it difficult or impossible to edit and display.
It would thus be desirable to provide a projector that would provide easy display and editing of annotation information.